


Double the Trouble

by aohatsu



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He said yes, if you'd be into it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [Bekka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hecklin)!
> 
> And yes, yes, my next soulmate!fic is like, one scene from being finished, I PROMISE. I just. Porn. You know how it is.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warning:** I tagged it 'incest', but Eric and Jordan don't do anything to each other: just to Jeff. At the same time. Dubious consent because Jeff is a wee bit drunk at the time, and probably wouldn't have been so easy to convince into a threesome if he hadn't been, but he would've ultimately said yes because Jeff has a Staal!kink, let's face it.

Jeff's fingers tangle into the dark, olive green sheets. His cheek is pressed against the mattress, his face turned so that he can breathe even as Eric's hand forces his shoulders down. All he can think with any coherency is _oh, God_ , over and over again. Eric's palm is hot and sweaty against the back of his neck, callouses rough against Jeff's skin. Just that much is good, feels _so good_ , and that's not even half of it, not even close. 

He can still taste the burn of tequila in the back of his throat, knows it's the reason he's so relaxed right now, kind of loose and pliable, despite the way Eric is teasing him, running his dick along the curve of Jeff's ass like, like he's going to slide into him, fuck him. But Eric hasn't yet, and Jeff has to choke back the whine, the plea. His thighs are quivering, his ass clenching around nothing, just because of how much he wants it, of imagining that it's coming, and what it'll be like once it does.

It's not like he's never had sex with Eric before: he's _definitely_ had sex with Eric before. He's just never been vaguely drunk during, skin so hot he feels like a fever, arousal building in his stomach while his cock hangs loose, barely touched. 

Eric's hands are both on his back, his fingers pressing into Jeff's skin, working at softening Jeff up even more than he already is, like he wants him all floppy and incapable of moving. It's definitely working. 

It's hard to concentrate on any one thing though. Does he focus on the fingers sliding along the back of his neck, the base of Eric's palm pushing him back down into the mattress whenever he lifts his head too high; or the way Eric is rubbing patterns into his shoulders, his back, his hips; or the feeling of Eric's dick slipping up against Jeff's thigh as he moves? Or there's the way Eric angles, just like that, the slippery head of his dick catching against Jeff's ass, sliding right between his cheeks and pressing just _barely_ against his hole, like an accident. It makes Jeff cry out and call Eric increasingly childish names every time it happens, and Eric always backs off, instead bending down to softly bite somewhere; on the meat of his ass, on his shoulder, anywhere he can reach. 

It's driving Jeff crazy; he's going to collapse and fall into a million different pieces, and Eric'll never be able to pick him back up. 

"Please," he gasps into the sheets, wet from how heavy he's panting already. "Eric--"

"You remember," Eric says, voice barely betraying how unsteady he is; if Jeff didn't know him, he'd never be able to tell, "what we talked about the other night?"

Jeff can't hardly concentrate, but he tries to remember: they talked about the game, about dinner, about--

"About Jordy?"

And _oh_ , now Jeff remembers; feels his face burn up with embarrassment, and his dick twitches again. It was stupid; Jeff had just, he'd just said Eric and his brothers all look so much alike, he hadn't even been able to tell them apart, at first, and Eric had gotten all quiet and contemplative, and then, just distracted Jeff by slipping a hand into his shorts, jerking him off quick and rough, not even the way Jeff usually likes, but he'd said, "You want my brother to fuck you, Jeff?" and Jeff had come so hard right then, right as the words came out of Eric's mouth, and Jeff hadn't even known he'd _had_ that kink, but oh God.

Eric's hand had been covered in the evidence that Jeff most definitely had that kink.

He'd been really embarrassed afterward, hadn't been able to look Eric in the eye until Eric had rubbed off against his thigh, saying, "Fuck, Jeff--" over and over again, until he came barely a minute later, like the idea of Jeff getting fucked by Jordy was a turn-on.

And Jeff had practically tripped over himself the next day at practice when Jordy had grinned and said, "What's up, Skinner? You're all red, man." Eric had raised his eyebrows from behind Jordy, making the whole thing that much worse.

That was a good two weeks ago though, Jeff can mostly even look Jordan in the eye again.

"Jeff, come on, you remember?" Eric asks, like he doesn't already know.

"Yeah," Jeff gasps out. Eric slides his hand all the way down the center of Jeff's back, against his spine, like he's following a trail. Jeff shivers when Eric's touch disappears, and then cries out when Eric presses a wet finger against his hole, suddenly slipping the tip in. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Eric," Jeff moans, half aloud and half into the sheets. His knees threaten to buckle before Eric hikes him up, straightening him out. Eric leans forward and pushes Jeff's head back down against the mattress, his dick bumping against Jeff's ass again.

"We don't have a game for a few days," Eric says casually, and Jeff wants to cry out of frustration. He grunts an affirmative, and closes his eyes, focuses on the fingertip Eric is slowly pushing into him, rotating as he goes. "I asked Jordy if he'd be into it."

It takes a minute for Jeff to catch up to that, to understand what that means, and he jerks when he does, raising his head to turn around and look at Eric, flabbergasted. Eric pushes in farther, down until he can't push anymore without inserting another finger altogether, but the fact that _Eric asked Jordy if he wanted--if he--_

It's startling enough to provide some clarity, even in the face of Eric finally pushing a finger into him.

"You what?" Jeff asks, unsure.

"He said yes, if you're up for it," Eric says while he pushes in another finger, and then another in quick succession, like he's intentionally trying to distract Jeff. The burn is quick and feels good, rather than the pain that came the first few times they did this. Jeff is still relaxed enough thank to the tequila that it doesn't hurt at all, even though that's three fingers, where it usually starts to feel like he can't take anymore.

He's panting though, stomach clenching, his dick straining to get more lift, even though gravity is making it hang loosely. He bares back, wanting _more_ , and bites his bottom lip when Eric acquises, twisting his fingers and _pushing_. Fuck.

A bead of sweat drips down his neck, leaving a wet trail against his skin before it lands on the sheets. "Jeff," Eric says, leaning forward again, and his other hand rests on the back of Jeff's neck again, but doesn't push. "Are you into it?"

Jeff feels warm all over, but he nods, and then gasps when Eric pulls out, and he says, "Yeah, yeah, I--"

"Okay," Eric says warmly, and then rubs a thumb into Jeff's hip. "Just let me text him, eh? He's, uh, downstairs." 

Eric leans off the bed to grab his phone off the floor while Jeff twists to keep a visual on him, and huffs before frowning, says, "He's _what_?"

"I had an idea you wouldn't say no," Eric grins, and then he's tapping something out in his phone and throwing it off to the side, where it lands on top of the jeans he'd discarded earlier. He climbs up onto the bed, his cock bobbing in a way that makes it hard to not look, even if Jeff is kind of disgruntled, and really--nervous.

Definitely nervous. 

Eric nudges him though, until Jeff moves to rest on his side instead. He stretches his legs out, and reaches out to touch Eric's chest, gently scratching his fingernails against Eric's skin, making him tilt his head back and hiss, arching his body up. Jeff moves to wrap his hand around Eric's dick, so hard that it's curving to the right, like it's reaching for him. The head is a bright red, wanton. 

Eric groans when Jeff squeezes, and a dribble of pre-come leaks out over his fingers. He uses it to make jacking Eric off easier, but it's not quite enough, too dry and rough, and Eric reaches down to grab his wrist after a few tugs. 

"Wait," he says, and leans in to kiss Jeff on the mouth. 

Eric pulls back a second later, and he's got a nervous twitch to his smile. Jeff hazily looks up at him, and then jumps when he hears the cough, and turns to see Jordan in the doorway, standing awkwardly. He's rubbing his arm, still fully dressed, and it's suddenly so awkward that Jeff isn't sure about this.

"Hey," Jordy says, eyes sliding down from Jeff's face to his stomach, his dick, and Jeff's dick, at least, isn't any less interested in the idea of Jordy seeing him like this, with Eric, of _fucking_ Jeff, even, no matter what doubts Jeff himself might be having. 

_Oh, fuck,_ he thinks, and then swallows when Eric says, "Hey, bro."

Embarrassed and still ridiculously turned on, Jeff rolls over just enough that it blocks Jordy's view of him.

"Jeff," Jordy says after that, after they all just sort of stay put for a few long seconds, "if this--I mean, you don't have to--"

"I want to," Jeff says, struggling to be honest. He wants to, he--he wants. "I don't, uh, how," he starts, and then stops. 

Eric nods at Jordy though, and Jeff doesn't know what that means but apparently Jordy must, because he's walking into the bedroom, finally leaving the doorway. He reaches back to tug his collar up, pulling his shirt off over his head, revealing bare skin, except for the happy trail leading into the elastic of his pants. It's the exact same as Eric's, Jeff thinks, and then flushes when Jordy starts unbuttoning his jeans.

He doesn't take them all the way off though, not before he's easing his way up onto the bed with Jeff and Eric. Jeff fumbles up to his knees to make room, but Eric puts a hand on his hip, silently keeping him from moving too far. Jeff looks at Eric; he's biting his lip, watching Jordy roll his hips forward, looking right at Jeff as he pulls his dick out from his jeans. He's not quite hard yet, but, yeah, he's getting there.

Jeff swallows again, for an entirely different reason.

"This okay?" Jordy asks, cocking his head to the right. He glances at Eric, but Jeff is the one who nods. Suddenly curious though, Jeff has to ask, "Have you--you guys have done this, er, before?"

"Yeah," Eric says, voice dry. Jordy adds, "Back in high school, with a girlfriend."

Eric laughs at Jeff's instinctive frown, and Jordy is grinning when Jeff glances back at him. But then Jeff bites out a, "Fuck!" when Eric abruptly presses his thumb back up against Jeff's ass, not sparing any time. Unprepared for it, Jeff falls forward onto his hands and knees, eyes squeezing shut. Jordy catches him, sliding hands up along Jeff's naked shoulders. His hands are cold compared to Eric's.

Jeff's thought process is blown out of the water as Eric starts to press his finger back in. It's too dry, now, and Eric has to pause to find the bottle of lube where it's fallen off the end of the bed before he can push in a second. Jeff is still panting, but this time instead of having his face pressed to the bed, he's panting against Jordy's chest. 

"Hey, Jeff," Jordy says quietly, while Eric bends down to find the bottle, "you feel like catching me up here?" Jordy scoots back an inch, and lets Jeff go once he has his hands on the bed to hold himself up. Then he's grabbing his dick, tugging on it. It's already bigger than it was, and Jeff bites his lip before he says, "Yeah, I can--yeah."

He looks back to Eric first though, and he doesn't know why--this thing is; Eric initiated this, he wanted it just as much as Jeff did, and Jeff doesn't have to ask permission or whatever, but--but Eric gives him one look, and his eyes go dark and heated as he says, "Yeah, do it, babe," and something relaxes in Jeff's shoulders that he hadn't even realized was tense. 

Jeff flicks his eyes from Jordy's cock back up to his face before he bends his arms at the elbows, and opens his mouth to go down on Jordy's dick. Jeff, embarrassingly, lets out a noise as soon as he closes his lips around it and swallows, making Jordy's entire body jerk as he lets out a long, low curse. Jordy's hard enough now that Jeff doesn't even need to hold onto the base to keep it from flopping to the side; it's curving up and towards his stomach already. 

He's different than Eric, here, at least; a little longer, less thick, and curves more dramatically.

Jordy runs a hand through Jeff's hair, mumbling, "Oh, yeah, that's good, Jeff, yeah."

Jeff comes off to swallow, and then mouths at the head, clenching his fists against the bed as Eric goes back to work too, sliding finger in after finger, until he has three buried back into Jeff's ass, twisting like he wants to make Jeff comfortable with the size. 

Jeff pulls off Jordy's cock to say, "Jesus, Eric, just _fuck me_ already, I can't take it anymore, okay, please--"

Eric takes his fingers out and leans forward, dick pressing up against Jeff's ass, but not the way he wants, not pushing _in_ , and Jeff lets out a loud whine as Eric's hand comes around to grab Jeff's dick. His hand is slick with lube still, but he rubs his thumb right up against the head, and Jeff can't help it: he's coming, knees and thighs trembling. Jordy holds him through it, and Jeff half collapses onto the bed, only held up because the Staal brothers refuse to let him fall.

"You ever try two at a time?" Jordy asks, suddenly, licking his lips, and Jeff shakes his head. He can't quite form a vocal response yet, and Eric's hand is still on his dick, while the other is gripping his hip tight enough to bruise, helping to keep him up and on his knees.

"Here, come on," Eric says, suddenly, and then they're all moving, Jordy squirming down so that he's underneath Jeff, and Eric pushes Jeff down so that he's lying right on top of him. Jordy shifts his legs, and Jeff belatedly sees where this is going. 

He's too loose and exhausted to even tense up at the realization.

"Oh," he finally manages to say, the word falling out of his mouth slowly as Eric helps guide Jordy's cock up so that it can slowly push into Jeff's ass; there isn't even a burn, and Jeff can't help but think he could take more than this, wants to take more.

Jordy's hands come up to grip Jeff's hips, holding him still as he thrusts in, hard enough to make Jeff's mouth fall open, and a strangled noise come out of his throat. 

"Fuck, Jeff," he hears Jordy say from underneath him, heavy pants. "I've thought about this, how you'd look like this."

Jeff shakes his head, less out of denial and more because he doesn't know what to say to that, except that he's going to be so embarrassed after the fact he'll never be able to look Jordan in the face again. They'll never be able to play on a line together, that's for sure. 

"Eric, he's," Jordan keeps on, and Eric just says, "Yeah," but Jeff can practically hear the pride in his voice, or the--the self-satisfaction, maybe. It just turns Jeff on even more though and he says, "Eric," softly, trying to turn to see him.

Eric presses a hand on Jeff's back to get him to lean back down. Jeff wants to sit up; wants to ride Jordy, to move his hips and get Jordy to fuck him harder, with more friction, and--and he wants Eric to see all of him, his face and his cock as Jordy fucks him.

But instead, Eric presses a finger against his hole, and Jordy slows his thrusts even more, letting Eric tug at his rim until he can push his finger in with Jordy's cock, making it tighter. Jeff whimpers and closes his eyes as tight as he can; his whole chest feels tight, but his dick is coming back to life, and he's unbelievably turned on.

"Are you--" he starts, voice breaking. He breathes. "Are you going to fuck me, Eric? At the same time?" 

His thighs are twitching; he can't keep them still. Eric starts pressing in a second finger in with the first. Jordy is the one who sucks in a breath now, and he thrusts up into Jeff hard, sudden like he couldn't control himself.

Jeff lets out a yelp, a sudden shock of pain he hadn't expected showing up out of nowhere. Eric is at his back, a comforting weight, and Jeff finds himself baring back on Eric's fingers and Jordy's dick without even meaning to.

"If you can take it," Eric says, finally, what feels like ages later. "Do you think you can?"

He's asking honestly, his voice low and worried, but at the same time, full of want. Jeff can hear it. "Yeah," Jeff breathes, "yeah, I want it, _please_."

"Fuck, Eric, come on," Jordy says, and he's slowly starting to roll his hips again, gentle thrusts that are barely helping at all. Jeff groans anyway, his ass clenching. When Eric pulls his fingers out, Jeff takes a deep breath and steels himself for what's coming next.

Eric's hand on the dip in Jeff's back is hot, but the blunt pressure against his hole is even moreso, pressing in, in, in, and oh, God, it's so fucking big, Jeff is holding so tightly onto Jordy that he thinks there will be bruises from his thighs, and scratches from his nails. Judging by the way Jordy is tipping his head back, mouthing out _fuck_ , he doesn't seem to mind. 

He rocks a little, and somehow, it helps Eric slip the head in. Jeff cries out, and blinks the wetness away from his eyes. "Jeff, are you okay?" Eric asks, quickly, quietly. 

"Yeah," Jeff says, "keep going," and he tries to move his hips to help, but it just makes Jordy grab him tighter and say, "Don't do that, I swear to God, fuck."

"It's okay," Eric says, "you're doing good, so good, just a little more." 

Jeff nods, and finds that he's holding his breath. He lets it out, and Eric slips in a little further, until finally, he's in, all the way, or at least as far as he's going to get at this angle. He and Jordy wait a minute longer, letting Jeff adjust to it, letting him get used to the feeling of two cocks buried in him, filling him up so much, too much, almost, even though he likes it, even though he's so turned on it hurts. 

It's Jordy that starts moving first, a little roll of his hips that has all three of them groaning. But then Eric is thrusting in hard and fast, tugging on Jeff to make it even harder. "Jeff, Jesus," Eric is muttering, louder with every thrust. "You're so fucking good at this," he says, and then Jordy adds in, "Can't fucking believe it, bro; you, fuck, you know how to pick them."

"Oh my God," Jeff says, "both of you, shut up," in-between the embarrassing grunts he can't help every time Eric pushes his entire body forward with a particularly strong thrust. He puts his own hand between his and Jordy's stomachs, wrapping it around his cock. It's not exactly slick enough, but it's good enough; he's close enough not to care. He can't get a rhythm--none of them can manage that, and it should be awkward but it's not, it's just--it's just good, everywhere, and Jeff can't even--

Jordy pushes up _hard_ before he stutters to a stop, and with a frankly ridiculous expression on his face and fingers pressing hard into Jeff's hips, comes. "Oh, God," Jeff mutters against Jordy's collarbone as he relaxes his muscles back on the mattress. Gingerly, both Eric and Jordy pull out, and Jeff can feel Jordy's come leaking out, wet against his thigh. He makes a face, about to complain about forgetting to use a condom--he never uses one with Eric anymore, but would've preferred to with Jordy, he thinks--but Eric is slowly pushing back in before Jeff can even say a word. 

He bites his lip, focuses on staying up, on pushing back against Eric.

Jordy is suddenly moving though, pushing Jeff's hands out of the way and taking over jerking him off while Eric keeps fucking him, forcing Jeff's entire body to rock forward. He can't help the short, gasping grunts he's letting out now either, not now that Eric is really going for it in a way he couldn't when he'd been sharing space with his brother.

He comes again, all over Jordy's hand, and Eric lets out a loud, guttural noise before he slams into Jeff twice and comes. Eric leans down, pressing his weight down on Jeff. "Ugh, Eric," Jordy complains though, and Eric falls over quickly, but drags Jeff with him. He pulls out, and his come leaks out, mixing together with Jordy's to make an even bigger mess of Jeff's thighs.

Jeff says, "Gross," but doesn't move to do anything about it.

He doesn't think he can move at all.

It's a really good thing they don't have a game for three days.

"Can I skip practice tomorrow," he mutters into Eric's sweaty shoulder.

Eric huffs out an, "It's optional, so yeah, you can skip."

"What about me," Jordy says, but he's already sitting up, reaching for his jeans where they'd been kicked to the floor.

"You didn't have two dicks in your ass," Jeff says, and then flushes red. Eric is laughing; Jeff can feel the way his chest is shaking with it, even if he's trying to stay quiet. Jordy doesn't even bother with that, he just says, "Goddamn, Skinner. Anytime. Oh, fuck, Eric, you should give Jared a go, he's had a thing for Jeff for ages."

Eric waves a hand in the air and says, "That's why I asked you, not him." 

Jeff grins, and then pauses, "Wait, you--Jared too?" he asks warily. "Marc?"

"Nah, Marc was never into it," Jordy says. "Jared though--"

"Go home, Jordy," Eric groans.

"Yeah, okay, I'm going. You're supposed to make me breakfast first, eh?"

"Make yourself breakfast," Eric says again, and then starts to struggle up. "If you skip practice, I'll kick your ass."

"Jeff, if you ever get tired of this guy--"

"Alright," Eric says, and climbs to his feet. 

"Bye!" Jordy yells, and then disappears down the hall. Jeff flaps his hand and grabs at Eric to try and pull him back down.

"You should get cleaned up," Eric says, hesitantly.

"No," Jeff says, "I can't move. Sleep with me."

"Alright," Eric murmurs against Jeff's mouth, leaning back down and kissing him.


End file.
